Crystal Clear
by coffee4106
Summary: Getty & Denise Denise & Jack. Getty doesn't die, he lives on...but so does Jack... ya. shes having too much fun with these two. Join in with us! jump on board that G&J train CHOOOOCHOOO
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Clear

_Okay, you asked… well a certain number of you asked… Not Melissa, that's for sure! I still love ya Melissa!!! (HAHA, all aboard the Getty Train). Fiona, Ashlee, Mandy, here ya go my dears. Lets have some fun. This is my idea of what happened after the kiss in the storage room. Getty survives his accident and Mack never shows back up. Getty in turn takes that happy place. Sorry if you don't like Getty and Denise, but I do, henceforth, lets begin our journey on the Getty Train!_

Denise shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Closing her eyes, she felt the back of her head make contact with the wooden door. What had just happened? She had kissed another man is what had just happened. Was she insane? Yes, no, maybe just a little, yes she was definitely insane. The way their lips molded together, the gentle touch of his hands on her face. Getty had kissed her and she had kissed him back. What started as an innocent conversation turned into so much more. She wanted to slap herself, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to feel bad, she just wanted … something.

"Oh God." She said aloud.

"Denise?" Nurse Baxter asked as she came to a stop in front of Denise.

Denise quickly opened her eyes praying to God they hadn't heard her. "Hi?"

"Are you okay?" Nurse Baxter asked while the three other nurses questioned her with her eyes.

"Fine, just fine, just taking a breather." Denise hoped the man on the other side of the door heard the group talking.

It was wrong to think. Just as she placed her hands low on the door to push herself into a standing position, Getty opened the door.

"Shi…" Denise gasped as the air circled around her and pulled her backwards like a magnet.

She felt two strong arms on her waist just as she felt herself fall against his hard body saving her from the ground and hard fall. She heard him laugh just as she saw the faces on the group of nurses standing in front of her. Instantly, she felt Getty's body shift and start to move backwards taking her with him. With a quick and swift movement, Getty's body hit the floor with a loud gasp from escaping from his mouth. Denise felt the gush of air by her ear moved her head to the side bringing her ear directly beside his mouth.

"That was smooth." Getty whispered as Denise burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ouch." Denise said when she finally was able to take a breath.

"Ouch, what the hell Denise. I'm the one that got smashed on the hard floor." Getty groaned.

Denise started to move into a sitting position when Getty's grasp on her waist tightened. "Not smart. You'll hurt me."

"I need to get up." Denise insisted shifting her body causing the man below her to groan again and close his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nurse Baxter asked with no smile.

"Yes we are perfect, cant you tell?" Getty said with a smile as Denise grasped his hand trying to remove it from her waist.

"Let me go." Denise insisted as she finally got his hand released from her side and pushed herself up, causing him to shift beneath her.

"Denise, don't …" Getty started.

"Why don't you all just stand there, I don't need help up. Its ok, really." Denise smarted off to the group of nurses gawking at them.

"Well since you are so inclined to be rude, I believe we have things to do." Baxter marched off down the hallway being followed by her fellow believers.

"Good going smart ass." Getty laughed as he laid his arms out to the side on the cold storage room floor.

Denise shifted her weight on his lap as he grunted from her movement. She moved her legs to straddle him and grabbed the door frame, pulling herself off him. She smiled as she turned and offered him a hand. He now had his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. Denise stood over him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Knock it off. Now come on before more gossip spreads around the hospital." She reoffered her hand and smiled when he grasped it.

He stood up and came face to face with Denise, not letting go of her hand. He glanced each way down the hallway then pulled her closer to him. "I meant what I said."

"No, you didn't." She let go of his hand and turned away from him.

"You just need a long bike ride Denise. Clear your head." He yelled after her as she shook her head and slowly glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh I'm clear Getty, crystal clear." She smiled and continued down the hallway.

"I figured you would be." He smirked after her as he turned and headed in the opposite way.

"That arrogant ass." Denise said to herself as she slowed her walk.

Denise stopped at the nurse's station and turned around. At the same moment, Getty, halfway down the hall stopped as well. He slowly turned around with a smile on his face.

"Getty?" She asked him and started toward him.

"Denise, you made it clear to me when you walked out of the storage room." Getty stated

"Did I? Because I don't feel I did. I had a moment of…." Denise raised her hand to his face.

"Weakness?" Getty touched her arm.

"Courage." She corrected and smiled at him.

"You walked away." He moved his hand up her arm bringing chills to her skin.

"No, I was just seeing if you would come after me." She leaned toward him bringing their lips inches apart.

"I did." He could feel her breath on his face and the warmth of her hands as she placed them on his chest and then…………….then………………….

She smiled at him.

She pushed him away just as a group of doctors and nurses rounded the corner into the hallway. "Keep those ideas doctor. They might get you what you want one of these days." She turned and glided down the hallway to the parking garage.

"Yes, they will." He laughed and followed quickly behind her, out the doors, to the garage where their bikes were parked.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Okay, I'm switching this up a bit....I'm in a weird mood tonight so not sure where this is for sure going but I have some ideas... it's DEF going to be tying into my Denise & Jack story, so there MAY be a Denise and Getty relationship but there might just be friendship.... I don't know yet.. I will say there is NO MAC relationship...we are safe there... he's cute but too young.!_

The air rushed around her like it was trying to swallow her whole as she followed the winding road around the lake. Feeling the rush of being carefree and wild for the moment made her smile. She laughed as they came to a straight stretch and the man following her passed to gain the lead. She could hear him laughing in the headpiece as he waived at her.

"Show off." She spoke to him through her mic.

"Come on, I know a great place up ahead." Getty motioned with his hand.

"Great place for what?" She laughed.

"This and that." He answered as he slowed his motorcycle for a left turn.

"I think I'll just head back Getty." Her safe side was taking over again.

"No, it's a café Denise." He answered as he pulled to a stop in front of a small out of the way café.

"This and That. Cute." She laughed as she stopped beside him and removed her helmet.

"Had you worried didn't I?" He smirked.

"Yes you did actually." He held the door open for her as she entered the café.

As she found a table and sat down, she stole a glance at the man sitting further down the isle of tables. He was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, short regulation haircut and had a black leather jacket and helmet next to him in the booth. He glanced up from his coffee cup and smiled at her. Her dark eyes twinkled as she met his blue ones and smiled back.

"Coffee?" A young woman asked as they sat down at the table.

"Please." Getty turned his cup over for her to fill.

"Ice tea please?" Denise asked her laughing quietly as the young woman nodded but kept her eyes on Getty.

As Denise browsed the menu, she caught Getty's eyes drifting back to the waitress. She smiled and shook her head. Men, they are all the same. Put a cute girl in front of any of them and they melt like butter. She glanced again over Getty's shoulder at the handsome man facing her, watching her. When the waitress filled his cup, he thanked her but never let his eyes leave Denise.

"I'll have a Chef Salad please, ranch dressing, with a little extra cheese on the side?" Getty placed his order.

"BLT with seasoned french fries please. White bread. Do you have pink sauce?" Denise asked as the waitress smiled and nodded yes.

I didn't take you as a BLT kind of girl."

"If they are made right, they are excellent. It's always a test to see who makes the best one." She laughed.

As the waitress served the mysterious man at the other table, she noticed he was having the same exact thing she ordered. Strange she thought. Most men don't go for BLT's these days. Either they were healthy salad men, or flat out give me meat type of men. She watched as he took a bite, then suddenly gave her a thumbs up and pointed to his plate. She laughed as Getty turned to see what was so amusing.

"Friend of yours?" He asked.

"Nope, never seen him before. At least I don't think so. He seems familiar though." She searched her mind for a tall, handsome man on a.... She glanced out the window at the only other bike in the parking lot... Harley. Of course, he's a Harley man, DOH~!

"So where do we go from here Denise?" Getty became serious.

"Back to town?" She answered and moved her tea as their food was delivered.

"I meant with us. There's something, I can feel it. I know you can too. That kiss..."

"Happened. Im not going to say it didn't. However, im still married Getty, I can't kiss you even though the feelings I feel for you are there. I need time to sort this out." She said as fast as she could and then took a bite of her sandwich praying to God he heard her word for word and didn't ask her to repeat it.

"Denise..." He started.

"Please can we just eat and ride and enjoy a friendship?" She asked.

"There's more to this isn't there?" He asked.

"Stop analyzing it so deep. It happened okay? Move on, we won't let the situation happen again. I... I can't do this Getty. I feel like I have already cheated on my husband by the feelings and the kiss. I acted in the hallway and I should not of. When I walked out that door I should of kept going."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't. I paused to catch my breath, then you opened the door and all hell broke loose."

"The hospital is buzzing by now im sure." He laughed.

"Oh you can count on that." She had finished her meal and pushed the plate to the side. Watching him carefully, she frowned. "Please understand Getty. It can't happen again. Friends. That's all we can be."

"Do you love him?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love him, he's my husband." She was becoming mad now.

"Anyone can have a marriage Denise. The question is DO you love him?" He asked.

Denise leaned back against the red cushioned seat and looked around the café. Anyone can have a marriage. She had never thought about it that close. She loved Frank, she did, but it seemed lately they had drifted further away from each other than ever. The same things they had in common so many years ago were totally different now. When had it happened? Why had it happened?

"I thought I did." She whispered and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Don't change Denise. Promise me that. Just stay the same laughing, fun and crazy Denise I know. It looks good on you." He answered as he stood and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Ill try." She whispered as he walked away to pay the bill.

She glanced again at the Harley man walking by the table and smiled as he winked. "Damn." She quietly cursed herself. "I like Harley's."

She watched the man place his helmet on his head and straddle the bike. He started it and sat there for just one more moment, staring back at her. With a gentle wave, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the city.

"I need a vacation. I need a tribe meeting. I need....a vacation at Betty's!" She grabbed her jacket and helmet and headed out the door, bound and determined to figure this out tonight, so help her God.


	3. Chapter 3

**CC Chapter 3**

"Okay, okay, okay and one more ladies and man… OKAY." Denise stood at the so called head of the round table surrounded by her tribe.

"This meeting is called to order?" Roxy asked as Denise poured another round of Tequila shots.

"Yes. This meeting is called to order. First order of business I kissed… wait wait wait," She downed the shot so fast everyone sat there watching her. "Later." She smiled.

"OHHH no you don't, you kissed what who when where and HOW?" Pamela pounded her fist on the table with each word.

"Nope, my meeting, my rules." Denise laughed and set her body to motion to the music coming from the jukebox.

"What the hell?" Roxy asked as they watched Denise.

Denise was dancing in place and suddenly stopped as she turned to the sound of the door chime. "Dammit."

The tribe all turned to watch the direction Denise was watching. Getty stood in place watching them watch him. He had a smile on his face that explained the whole situation. He nodded to some friends at the bar and headed towards them, casually glancing back to Denise.

"OHHHH, how lovely. Is that the source of this meeting?" Roxy asked as she whipped her head back around to Denise. She grabbed the tequila bottle and poured Denise another shot knowing her friend was in desperate need of it.

"Denise." Roland started.

"Don't Roland. Okay? Just Don't. I cant." She responded as she downed the shot and turned back to dancing in place.

"Denise?" Getty asked as he approached the group.

"Getty, how are you tonight, why are you here, go away now." Denise said quickly as Pamela and Roxy burst into laughter.

"I'm good, I was invited out by friends and why?" He answered and asked.

"My meeting. You are not in it. Now go back to your little world. You're not in mine right now." She shooed him away with a swish of her hand as he smiled and nodded to the others.

"See ya later." He joined his group at the bar.

"You kissed that?" Roxy asked with a wicked sound.

"Can I have more?" Denise held out her shot glass.

"Nope. Spill it then maybe you can." Pamela grabbed the bottle just as Denise reached for it.

"Now that doesn't make sense you know." Denise smiled knowing they wouldn't fall for the sidetrack attempt.

"DENISE." They all yelled at the same time.

Denise flung herself down on the stool and buried her head in her arms on the table. "Why am I here, why did I do it, why am I married and why do I have feelings for another man, why isn't my husband here, why, Why, WHY? She mumbled into the table.

"Ok that deserves another shot." Roxy reached for the bottle in front of Pamela.

"No it certainly does not. Denise, DENISE. Get a grip. You are just mixed up right now. Roxy put that bottle down, she's had enough. Someone is going to be driving her home and its NOT that man sitting over there at the bar looking this way and smiling. See hes thinking that he IS driving her home. Stop it, ill be driving you all home apparently." Claudia Joys silence finally erupted as she grabbed the bottle away from Roxy.

"So… what would your point be Claudia Joy?" Roxy asked as she drained the last drop from her glass.

"You actually kissed him Denise?" Claudia Joy asked.

"In the storage closet, then when I ran away I was leaning against the door and he opened it. I fell on him. In front of a lot of nurses." Denise now cradled her head in her hands with her elbows on the table.

"You kissed him?" CJ asked again.

"Did I not make that clear? Did I slur? Can I have more?"

"Yes, NO you can't have more. Here Sarah, take this back to the bar and bring coffee please." Claudia Joy handed the waitress the bottle as a round of grumbling hit her ears.

"It's my meeting." Denise stated as The Veronicas Take me on the floor song came on. She jumped from her seat and swayed a bit as Roxy jumped to her side. "Let's dance Rox."

"I'm taking over this meeting. You can't be drunk and lead a meeting." CJ held up her hand and smiled at her friends as they blew her kisses and joined the group on the dance floor.

"Uh oh." Roland pointed to the man making his way to their friends on the dance floor.

"Push him away D, push him away. Don't get on that train. Crap." CJ shook her head.

"Hi, I'm Roxy. This is my place, don't touch her." She poked a finger in Getty's chest as he moved around behind Denise.

"Hi, I won't touch her." He smiled and raised his hands in the air as he watched the woman in front of him move to the beat of the music.

Denise could care less at that moment who was behind her. All she knew was that she was totally feeling the effects of those shots and feeling FINE. Fine as any drunken woman would feel on the dance floor with her friends and a gorgeous man standing so close behind her she could feel the heat of his body and smell the aftershave he wore. He was intoxicating. He was luring. She moved her body and swayed a little too far. As she took a step backwards, she felt herself collide with him and felt his hands land lightly on her hips, moving with her and the music.

"HEY, You're touching her." Roxy yelled over the music.

"She was about to fall, I had to catch her." Getty laughed but didn't release his hold.

"Well she's not falling now. So let go. NOW."

"She might though. She seems to be swaying an awful lot." Getty answered with a smile on his lips.

Denise just laughed and continued to dance feeling Getty move with her. As she glanced at the door she saw a familiar man step into the bar. The gorgeous Harley man from before. He seemed to look directly at her and she caught a flash in his eye. He smiled and waved as he made his way to the bar. Denise shook her head quickly as if to clear her head. Why were all these men looking at her now she wondered? The music ended and Roxy grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Getty's claws.

"I have her now. You can go away." Roxy told him as she pulled Denise back to the table. "Don't dance with him, he thinks you want him." She scolded Denise.

"YOU DO WANT HIM." Pamela yelled when Denise scrunched her face up.

"See that guy over there?" Denise pointed to the bar filled with men.

"The one you kissed or the one that wants to take you home and take you on the floor? OH WAIT, that's the same person isn't it" Roxy asked as Claudia Joy hit her in the arm.

"Denise, it's time to go home." Roland laughed.

"No, no, no. The one that has the black leather jacket on. I saw him today. What do you mean take me home and take me on the floor?" She frowned.

"The song D. HELOOO." Pamela responded and slapped Denise in the forehead.

"What song?" She asked as she rubbed her now aching head.

"Oh My GOD DENISE. Never mind. Okay, now its time to narrow this down. Look at me. You will not sleep with him, you will not kiss him, you are married, STOP IT." Pamela ordered.

"Wait, which one?" Denise asked with a ornery smirk.

"ALL OF THEM." The tribe all joined it together with the answer.

"Fine. But…" She started…

"NO." Claudia Joy replied. "Now you need to go home, lets go. Play time is over, back to reality."

"And to an empty house." Denise answered.

"Just bring her to my house. She tends to stray if left alone these days." Roxy laughed.

"No, im fine, take me home. I need my bed." Denise ordered as she grabbed her purse and linked arms with Pamela.

An hour after Claudia Joy had left her at her door; Denise sat on the couch with a cup of hot tea. She sat in silence with a pounding over thought head and stared blankly at the dark fireplace in front of her. As she leaned forward to place her cup on the table, she heard a light tapping at the door. She rose on unsteady legs and closed the distance to the door. As she opened the door a crack, she frowned and sighed at the sight before her.

"Getty. Go home." She ordered as she opened the door further.

"I come in peace. With flowers." He held them up and smiled.

"Getty." She started but was interrupted when his arm circled her waist, bringing her body flush with his and his lips to hers.

She sighed at the feeling of his lips once again on hers. She felt her toes tingle and her head throb as she realized she could not be doing this. But it felt so good. No, NO "NO." She moved her arms up and pushed him backward down the step away from her.

"Denise." He pleaded.

"I need time Getty, just please go away." She turned quickly and shut the door behind her. "CRAP."

As she leaned against the door and tried to gather her bearings, the sharp shrill of her cell phone broke the silence of the room. She snatched it off the table and answered sharply.

"NO, just go away." She yelled.

"Denise?"

"FRANK. Oh.. Hi." She stammered.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I can't do this anymore." She broke into tears and closed the phone, dropping her body to the floor beside the door. "I cant do this anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

**CC Chapter 4**

_HAHAH okay, sorry but ya, you'll see in the end of this.. I just cant help it!!!! So I'm modeling Sam after my PA Bill, he always called my Grannie WOMAN and it cracked me up whenever I heard it. Again, I'm not sure where this story is going, but its before Frank comes home, RIGHT before, I think that's coming up soon. Mr. Harley man just kind of shows up and apparently this is going to tie into my other story about Denise… ENJOY!!!_

The following morning Denise woke to a sharp pain in her back, throbbing head, aching bones and puffy red eyes. She turned over slowing to her back while grabbing at her head with both hands. The light through the window was blinding as it shown through the cracks in the blinds. Realization hit hard when she sat up quickly.

"The floor is not my bed." She looked around and blinked a few times trying to remember why she was on the floor in front of her door. She closed her eyes and said quietly, "Tequila, Betty's, Dancing; Take me on the floor, Getty. OH …" She patted herself to make sure she still had her clothes on. "Thank God." She opened her eyes slowly, as if she were expecting someone to be standing there. She let out a sigh of relief when she found herself alone. "Coffee, shower, bike. Good idea Denise."

As she peeled herself off the floor and walked slowly to the kitchen she glanced at the blinking light on the answering machine. She hit the button and cringed at the woman's annoying voice stating she had seven missed calls.

"Seven, lucky number seven. Not eight, not six. SEVEN.. and all from…. Frank." She moaned at each one and promised to play the I don't know what your talking about sweetheart role when he called again.

"Denise. Come on. Answer the phone, I know your there." Getty's voice sounded as she cringed.

"Hurry up coffee machine. No I'm not here, go away." She yelled at the answering machine.

She flipped the ringer off the phone and grabbed her cell phone off the floor on the way up the stairs. She would get coffee after her shower she decided. When her cell phone rang in her hand she glanced at the caller id. She smiled as she saw Roxy's number and punched the answer button.

"Hi sweetie, how ya feelin' this morning?" Roxy asked

"Well for some reason I ended up sleeping on the floor in front of the door. I don't feel too good." She answered and smiled as she heard a laugh from her friend.

"Well then, no more dancing to that song again girlfriend."

"Ya think? I'm going for a ride today, I need to get out of here for a few days, figure some stuff out." Denise stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Call me tonight so I know you're safe." Roxy said.

"I will. Keep the tequila locked away for a while okay?" Denise laughed as she said goodbye to her friend.

One hour later Denise opened the front door and frowned. There on the step was a bouquet of flowers. Beautiful red roses and greenery, tied with a pink bow. She shook her head and stepped over them, leaving them behind as she walked down the pathway to the drive where her bike was parked. Twenty minutes later she was on her bike headed south out of town. She wasn't sure where she was going, just somewhere far far away.

As she watched the sky growing orange with the setting sun, she pulled off the road at the Bed and Breakfast quietly calling for her to stop. She parked her bike and took her helmet of just as the front door opened and an elderly woman walked out onto the porch.

"Hi honey, come and get cleaned up, suppers on the table." She yelled from the large wrap around porch.

"Thank you, I was hoping you had a vacancy." Denise followed her into the house glancing quickly at the pristine condition the old home was in.

"I always have a room sweetheart. Now your room is at the top of the stairs, first door on your left. You can watch the sunrise from your window in that room. Hurry along dear, we have fried chicken and mashed potatoes on the table and the gravy is nasty if it gets cold."

"On my way." Denise laughed and headed up the stairs to her room.

When she entered her room she found a beautiful old fashioned style room with yellow flowered wallpaper, white lace curtains, a beautiful antique full size bed complete with a gorgeous handmade wedding band quilt. She stripped off her bike jacket and entered the bathroom to clean up. As she washed her hands and pulled her hair up in a pony tail she smiled at herself. She could stay here and figure it all out. This was where she was meant to be right now.

She followed the sounds down the stairs and into the dining room to find four people sitting at the table.

"Finally, let's eat." An older man sat at the head of the table and nodded for Denise to sit beside him.

"Welcome dear, my name is Harriet, this is Sam, grouchy old man, don't mind him. This here is Kara, and this is Matt. They aren't staying, they are just here to fill their stomachs with good homemade food, and then back to school they go."

Denise smiled and sat down. "I'm Denise, just passing through." She accepted the plate of chicken being passed around.

"No ones passing through when they come here. You'll find the answers you need. Stay as long as you like." Sam said as he patted her hand.

"HAHA, okay you caught me. I had to escape. I …" She paused and took a deep breath.

"Seriously Denise. Relax and you'll find the answers." Kara said from across the table.

"No explanation needed. You are here. Chill out." Matt said as everyone laughed, causing Denise to relax more and enjoy her supper.

After the meal was cleared away and the kitchen cleaned, Matt and Kara said their goodbyes and headed back to town. Sam sat down in one of the rocking chairs on the porch and motioned with his cane for Denise to sit. Harriet joined them shortly with hot tea.

The smell of lavender and honeysuckle was thick in the air as the lightening bugs made their presence known around the yard. Denise took a deep breath and sipped her tea as the three of them sat in silence. Too many thoughts were running through her head and she knew she had to let them all go before she could totally relax.

"You need to go fishin" Sam spoke out.

"Fishing?" Denise laughed.

"Yup the cure all for what ales ya. Tomorrow morning, meet me at the dock at six am." He stood and nodded his goodnight and headed into the house. "Woman, coming to bed?"

"Ill be right there old man. Just lock the door when you come in Denise. Stay out here as long as you need. Finish off this tea. It will help you sleep. Good lord knows you need your strength to go fishing with that old man." Harriet surprised Denise when she stood and leaned over to kiss Denise on the head.

Denise called Roxy quickly and let her know she was safe then leaned back in the rocking chair and closed her eyes. She didn't hear the man walking up the path and stepping onto the porch till he spoke, causing her to jump in surprise.

"If you fall asleep, I'll have to carry you inside and then someone might get the wrong idea." He smiled when she frowned at him.

"Uh, I think they already went to bed." She tried to think of something fast then shook her head at what she came up with.

"I know. Night." He picked up the tea tray and carried it inside leaving Denise to watch the closed screen door.

As she made her way through the door, locking it behind her, she glanced again out the window and saw the Harley sitting beside her bike. She turned and walked up the stairs to her room, and came face to face with the man at the top of the stairs.

"Are you following me?" She asked as he smiled.

"I was thinking you were following me." He answered and turned the knob on her door, pushing it open for her.

She glanced to her room, then back to the man standing beside her. "No, no, I'm not following you." She took a step to her room and turned to look at him one last time.

"That's good, because I was starting to think you might like me." He winked at her.

"Night." She shook her head and closed her door, placing her head on the door and silently cursing herself as she heard his door close as well.

The following morning Denise woke to loud banging from below in the kitchen, doors slamming, a man yelling where was his tobacco and pipe and a woman yelling back that it was where he had put it last night. She laughed as she realized she wasn't in Kansas anymore. Or at home that was, in that quiet empty house. She rose quietly, showered and dressed quickly for her fishing trip. As she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, she found Harriet standing at the door holding a fried egg and cheese sandwich and a travel mug of coffee for her.

"Get going, fish are waitin'." She smiled as Denise accepted the quick to go breakfast and headed out the back door.

She followed the trail down to the dock and came to a sudden stop at the start of the wooden planks, staring at the man inside the small boat.

"Denise, this is my nephew Jack. He's taking you out today, I'm not going. Come on, fish are waitin'." Sam held his hand out as Denise walked slowly toward him, never taking her eyes off Jack. He chuckled to himself.

"Ready?" Jack asked as he held his hand out to help her into the boat.

"I don't think.." She started.

"Good, don't think. Get in the boat." Jack smiled as she finally stepped down into the boat and sat down on the seat across from him.

"Now, let's go fishin'." He pushed the boat away from the dock and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**CC Chapter 5**

"Are we going to talk or sit in silence all day?" Jack asked as Denise threw her line out again to the exact spot she actually wanted to hit seven casts ago.

"I'm liking the silence." She smirked as she glanced at him.

"Fine with me." He leaned back against the seat and tipped his hat over his eyes.

Ten minutes of silence drug on and on as Denise cast her line and reeled it in time over and over. She kept stealing glances at the man sitting across the boat from her. Every once in a while he would twitch or sniff or make some sort of noise breaking Denise's concentration on the task at hand. That task consisted of actually two things, fishing and trying to ignore him. She was failing miserably at both.

As she stared at the water and the little bugs skipping along the surface, she started thinking about her life. She knew she wasn't happy. She hadn't been happy in a long time. When had her marriage just become a marriage? When Jeremy had left? It seemed her life had lost purpose at that time. No more running lost shoes to basketball practice, lunch money to the school, parent teacher meetings, family dinners. Everything had changed, Jeremy had left and Frank had been shipped off to war. Then they get tossed back into her plate again, back on target to only be sent away again. Leaving her alone. She was tired of being alone. Tired of being the one standing on the sidelines waiting.

Going back to school had opened so many doors to her life and shown her she was still wanted in the world. She wanted what she had before. She just wanted. Plain and simple. Just an easy want. She still loved Frank but they had grown apart. She didn't see that she could love him that way again as she had before. She never realized that a love could be… what was the word? Sat out on the side and forgotten? She needed to tell him. A separation was what she needed so she could think more. Divorce? That was so final. Maybe though, maybe final is what she did actually need.

Jack jumped and sat straight up just as Denise's pole took a dive toward the water. She jerked the pole back up and a smile lit across her face.

Out of the water jumped a huge bass, flipped its tail and splashed back below the surface ready for a fight.

"Take it slow. Don't reel too fast." Jack instructed.

"I know how to catch a freaking fish." She snarled at him.

"I don't doubt you do Sweetie BUT how long has it been since you went fishing?" He tried to smooth his instructions over nicely.

She cast a sideways glance at him and gently raised a worn out bass to the surface of the water. "Happy?" She asked as she held the fish up.

"Yes you have your dinner."

"Can you take it off?" She asked.

"What?" He smiled and his eyes glimmered. He reached for the hem of his shirt.

"The fish Jack." She shook her head at his mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah, sure." He reached for the fish and took it off the hook, then dropped the fish in the live well behind him.

He started to rebait the hook for her but instead took the pole from her hand. As he stood up in front of her, the boat rocked a bit causing Denise to grab the sides of the boat.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked up at him, watching him take his shirt off.

"Im hot." He smiled and dove into the lake leaving her behind. As he surfaced he pushed the water from his face and smiled. "Water is perfect, come on in Denise."

Denise had worn her swimming suit under her clothes just as a precaution, but never expected to actually be seen wearing it. It was a black skimpy little bikini that not even her husband had seen her in.

"Live Denise. I know you have a suit on, come on." He laughed from the water as he splashed water on her.

"Live," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She stood up and lost the shorts and stepped up on the edge of the boat. "Live." She said again as she opened her eyes and saw a gorgeous wet man smiling at her. She jumped into the sparkling water feet first and heard him laughing above her as she felt the water suck her into a new world.

When she rose out of the water for air, she gasped. "This is not perfect. It's COLD." She yelled at him.

"Perfectly cold that is. Made you live though didn't it. If I would have said its cold you wouldn't have jumped in." He laughed and splashed at her.

Denise grabbed his splashing arm just as he moved it back to himself, pulling her along for the ride. She felt her leg brush against his and arm slip out of her grasp to slide down around her waist. She took a deep breath as she moved into place against his body.

"You were supposed to let go." He smiled at her with lips only inches from hers.

"I uh." She stammered.

"Answer me one thing. Do you want me to kiss you right now?" He whispered.

"No." She replied while holding her breath.

"Good cause I didn't bring a tic tac." He laughed as she laughed as well, breaking the awkwardness in the situation.

Denise started to move away from him and felt his hand release the grip he had around her waist. She reached up to grab the edge of the boat and then realized she had to get back in.

"This will be fun to watch." He laughed and moved away from her swinging arm.

"Do me a favor Jack. SHUT UP." She yelled as she pulled herself up over the edge of the boat and swung her leg over the edge like it was an everyday task. Thanking God all along that she could do it on the first try.

"Move over slick." He moved gracefully into the boat and tossed Denise a towel, eyeing her in her black bikini.

"I have to say something." He started.

"Don't say anything." She held up her hand and pointed to him as she grabbed her shorts and slid them on.

Jack was praying silently that she would leave the shirt off. Much to his happiness, his prayer was answered. She leaned back against the side of the boat and placed her sunglasses on her face.

"This is nice." She said as she pulled her wet hair up in a pony tail.

"Yes it is." Jack answered and dodged the towel being thrown at him. "Nice view. Beautiful day. Endless possibilities." He smirked as she glanced at him over the rim of her glasses.

"You two done playing or you gonna keep monkeying around in the water?" Sam asked as his boat pulled up along side of theirs.

"Done. Denise caught a nice bass." Jack reached in to grab the bass out for show.

"Good job girl. What have you caught Jack?" Sam nodded.

"A much nicer one." He started and then smiled at Denise. "But she slipped out of my grasp."

"Use that line often?" She asked while she looked over the top of her glasses once again.

"Nope, just this time. How was it?" He laughed as Denise shook her head and leaned her head back to receive some much needed sun.

"It would if you could hang on to her next time." Sam snorted as Denise sat up fast in the boat. "Lets go kids." He started his engine and took off to the dock leaving a stammering Denise and laughing Jack behind.

"Hey." Denise was in shock at the old man.

"MM might just have to work on that then." Jack laughed as Denise turned her glare on him.

"Don't you even dare Jack." She pointed at him.

"I like how you say my name." He smiled.

"Would you shut up? You never quit do you?" She laughed and threw her hands in the air.

"Nope, I'm like that energizer bunny, just keep going and going and going and going and going and…"

"SHUT UP." With one swift movement she stood up and placed both hands on his chest, pushing him backwards over the side of the boat into the waiting lake. "That's better." She brushed her hands and smiled with happiness.

"Ill get even." He said as he pulled himself back aboard the small vessel and leaned in close to her. "And that's a promise.".


	6. Chapter 6

**CC Chapter 6**

Denise was watching her back all evening. She kept on eye on Jacks every move and where he was at all times. Every time he caught her watching him, he would wink causing her to frown and look away.

"Worried?" He asked as he walked up behind her and draped a shawl around her shoulders, barely brushing his fingers against the skin on her arms.

"No, I'm not worried. I just don't trust you one bit." She replied with a smile.

"Oh really now. Interesting." He smiled and sat down on the top step of the porch, patting the space beside him.

"Are you set on terrorizing me?" She laughed as she finally gave in and joined him on the step.

"I am not terrorizing you. You would know it if I were." He leaned to the side and bumped shoulders with her. "Have you had time to think today?"

"Some." She answered as she watched the setting sun across the valley.

"I hear I'm a pretty good listener." He added.

"I don't know myself, how would I talk about it to you?" She asked.

"Talking helps. Just start somewhere and go from there." He pointed out the first lightning bug of the evening.

Denise wrapped the shawl tighter around her and sighed. She didn't know where to start, or even where to start talking about it. The beginning, the middle, the end? She stretched her legs out and looked up to the blinking first stars of the night.

"How long have you been married?" He asked quietly.

"Twenty years." She sighed.

"When did you start feeling lost in the world that didn't seem real anymore?" He glanced at her.

"That's where it gets tricky. I guess when my son left and my husband went back to war." She replied.

"And that guy from the bar started hitting on you." Jack leaned back and raised his eyes to the stars above.

"How…?" She started but stopped suddenly.

"You haven't felt that in a while and all of a sudden you have men falling for you and charming you and saying all the right things at the right times." Jack replied.

"And my husband listed my motorcycle for sale." She frowned.

"Well that wasn't nice to do. Pissed you off didn't it?" He laughed.

"It did piss me off. He had no right." She was getting steamed just thinking about that day.

"He didn't notice that his wife was changing." He said.

"I didn't realize I was changing." She answered. "I think it was then I realized I was going through something. I'm tired of being alone, tired of being the one to say okay dear whatever you want. I want control again."

"You got married young, left a fun adventurous life on your own, married the Army and became a wife and mother." He followed.

"I did, and when I started getting attention from Getty, I.. I don't know, it just didn't.. I didn't know what to do with how I was feeling. I never EVER had thoughts like that before ever in my marriage. Marriage is a commitment, that's how I was raised. Its like this light came on and all of a sudden I wasn't the only one in the room anymore. I was being flirted with, I WAS FLIRTING back, and I was enjoying everything. I just don't know what to do anymore." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms and shawl around them.

"Denise, did you have an affair?" Jack sat up and looked at her.

"Mentally yes. Physically.. no." She answered.

"You paused on that physically part." He pointed out as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Is kissing an affair?" She asked.

"Well, the proper answer here would be do YOU feel it was an affair? But at this point, you are totally lost so I'm going to say no. As long as you are the one that stopped it. That is a hard question to answer because its different for every situation. You still love your husband. Its just you've grown apart. There's nothing bad about that. But you need to come to terms Denise. You are the one that needs to decide what to do and how to take that next leap. Make it happen, or go back to the way it always has been."

"You do this for a living don't you?" She laughed and bumped his shoulder with his, receiving a smile from him.

"No, but I've been through exactly this thing. Trust me; it'll be a load of bricks lifted off your shoulders when you decide what to do. But, then it gets slammed back on you when you have to tell your husband." He laughed again as she sighed once more.

"Why me?" She asked no one in particular.

"Because apparently God thought your life was boring and needed spiced up a bit." He snorted.

"He must have had some clouds in his view cause my life was anything but boring. Why drop Getty in the mix?" She asked.

"Could have been me. What would you of done if I was the one after you?" He winked at her.

"Are you saying you would make a move on me Jack?" She smiled and felt like she had known this man all her life.

"Any man would be an idiot not to try." He laughed. "But, I don't do that sort of thing anymore." He stretched and stood up, grabbing Denise's hand in the process. "Lets go for a moonlight row on the lake."

"No way, I am not going out on that lake at night with you." She pulled back and tried to get her hand back.

"Chicken." He didn't let her hand go, but instead pulled her along after him down the trail around the back of the house.

"Jack, I…"

"SHHHH, come on, I want to show you something." He pulled her up close to his side.

"I've heard that line before cowboy. It didn't end well." She grasped her shawl tighter.

"Well obviously it wasn't the right person saying it. Trust me." He laughed.

"And yet that makes me feel so much safer." She snorted then gasped as they walked onto the dock.

The lake was at a dead stand still and the full moon had a mirror effect on the water. It was beautiful. Denise stood there and closed her eyes, dreaming that this night could just last as long as she hoped. She felt a release of frustration and worry drift from her body and opened her eyes. She knew Jack had moved behind her and felt his presence.

"You felt it?" He asked as she smiled and turned to face him.

"If I knew you better I would kiss you." She smiled and held out her hand to him.

"Ya well that sort of thing got you here in the first place chick, lets not go down that route again." He grasped her hand and together they walked back to the house.

"Thank you Jack." She said quietly.

"Anytime. I know, how about skinny dipping?" He laughed as she swung at him.

"Typical man, Jeesh." She scooped up a pine cone and threw it at him, laughing as he ducked the air raid.

As Denise and Jack made their way into the back of the house, they heard Harriet talking from the parlor. Denise waived goodnight to her as she glided up the stairs. When she reached the top, she turned and met Jacks eyes from below. He winked at her, receiving a smile in return. She entered her room and shut the door, content and happy.

Fifteen minutes later as she sat Indian style in her bed, clad in a black tank top and blue knit shorts, the door burst open to reveal one gorgeous man toting a duffle bag.

"Hey roomie." Jack said as he dropped his bag by the door and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Excuse me? Get out." She ordered and swished her hand around in the air.

"Sorry, I got bumped out of my room. Seems that my aunt likes paying customers more than her nephew. So, you win me." He smiled and headed toward her.

She flung the blanket back and jumped out of the bed. "Oh no you don't. Get out of my room. You are not staying in here." She yelled and pointed to the door.

"Remember that little swimming lesson I took this afternoon? Remember I said I would get even? This just seemed perfect. So, do I get the right side or left side?" He patted the bed to check the softness of the mattress, smiling the whole time.

"You are NOT staying in my room. Get out or …" She marched to the door and flung it open catching Harriet and Sam at the door in surprise.

"Okay, fine, have it your way Denise. Ill just go sleep out in the boat house, but first….I think ill take you for a swim." He marched over to her and bent down, grabbing her arm and flinging her over his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

CC Chapter 7

_Really guys, im trying to get Getty back in here but OMG.. Jack is just too much fun right now. I cant help it.. Sorry, took a new turn. HAHA… still may have more Getty but for now.. lets play at the bed & breakfast…_

As Jack tromped down the staircase with Denise over his shoulder, he laughed as she continued to beat him on the back. She had found her voice and was literally growling at him.

"JACK, PUT ME DOWN." She yelled again only to receive a swift swat on her derriere. "You did not just do that." She reached around to cover herself finally realizing the situation she was actually in and what it might look like to everyone around.

"Excuse me?" A mans voice came from below.

Just as suddenly as Jack had swooped her up, he set her unsteadily on the ground she grabbed his arms to steady herself and glared at him. As she opened her mouth to lay into him, a voice from behind her made her face go into panic mode.

"Denise?" He asked.

Jack saw the instant change in her and cocked his head to the side. He glanced at the man behind her and became suspicious. This man was too young to be her husband. Was it the other one? It had to be.

"Can I help you young man?" Harriet asked as she pushed Jack out of her way, suspiciously eyeing Denise as well.

"Yes, do you have any rooms tonight?" The man asked, still watching Denise's back.

Denise finally worked up the courage to turn around, slowly. "Getty." She smiled with a deep breath.

"Bingo." Jack whispered as he placed his hand unseen at the base of her back and waist, but certainly felt by Denise.

"Am I interrupting something?" Getty asked with a suspicious smile, never taking his eyes off Jack.

"No, Nope. No." Denise seemed to be trying to reassure herself as well as everyone in the room. She slowly moved her right hand to her hip and felt him link his finger with one of hers. She suddenly felt safe for some odd reason even though both of these men were tormenting the hell out of her. All she needed now was her actual husband to walk through the door. She smiled at that thought.

"We have a room downstairs sweetie, come with me." Harriet took Getty's arm as he kept looking at Denise.

"I could just crash on her bed." Getty nodded to Denise.

"Sorry, Jacks already got that." Harriet pulled him along as Jack laughed and Denise elbowed him in the gut.

Denise stepped around Jack and headed up the stairs back to her safe room, hurrying so maybe she could shut the door and lock it before Jack got there. No such luck, she could feel him right on her heels.

"Cant you sleep on the couch?" She asked as she gave up and walked over to the bed, leaving him to shut the door.

"I could, but who would keep Fretty from slipping up here. He wants you bad."

"Getty." She corrected.

"Who names their kid Getty? Sounds like spaghetti. Imagine being him as a kid in school." He kept a straight face through the whole conversation.

Denise crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up over her. "Maybe you could sleep on the floor." She nodded.

"Maybe I could sleep right there in that bed beside you. What's wrong Denise, you haven't been in bed with a man in so long you're afraid you can't keep you hands off me? You want me don't you? Come on, admit it." He joked and took his shirt off only to laugh at her when she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Would you stop it?" She laughed as she hit panic mode when she felt the other side of the bed move from his weight.

"Just lay still, don't make a sound, and relax. Everything will be all right." He leaned back and slid his feet under the blankets.

"No, everything won't be all right, get out of my bed." She laughed and accidentally glanced over to the half naked man lying beside her.

BIG MISTAKE. The finely toned torso was tanned and beyond perfect. His muscles stretched beneath the tight skin and each time he took a breath…. She looked away.

"Just don't touch me." He winked at her and slid down to rest his head on his hand with his elbow on the pillow, lying sideways to face her.

"So, you aren't leaving?" She asked as she finally just slid down and pulled the covers up and held tight.

"I think we figured that part out there girlfriend. Now go to sleep." He winked again at her and leaned toward her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as her hands met his bare chest.

"The light switch is on your side." He answered as he reached across and flipped the light off. "Oh, and I said don't touch me. I can not and will not be held responsible for what happens if you get too carried away with those actions Mrs. Sherwood." He laughed as she cursed quietly at him.

Denise didn't think she would be able to sleep at all knowing there was a man in the bed beside her. But when the sun broke through the curtains blowing softly in the morning breeze, she took a deep breath and felt relaxed, at ease and just so many things it was hard to explain. That's when she realized there was a heavy arm draped over her as she lay on her side, against something soft and hard at the same time. She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and started to instantly stiffen. She felt him move his mouth closer to her neck and tighten his grip around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body.

"You finally awake?" He whispered in a sexy morning growl.

"You're touching me." She laughed and tried to move his arm only to have him tighten his grip on her.

"I told you last night not to touch me. I can't…" He started.

"Be responsible, I did NOT touch you except when you shut the light off." She interrupted.

"Oh you were all over me in your sleep Denise. Don't tell me you don't remember all that. I'm hurt." He laughed as he rolled over on his back, releasing her.

She turned over on her other side to face him. "I did not. You lie."

"Ya I do. I'm not sure when I snuggled up to you but you lived didn't you?" He asked and laughed as she pulled the covers up over his face.

"Yes. Now can you please tell me why you had to sleep in here?" She pleaded.

"I'll put it this way. You did a lot of thinking yesterday. You had the chance to have an affair and you didn't. You aren't ready for that yet. If you do and I'm not saying you will or won't but still, you had the opportunity and you passed it up." He looked back to her and noticed the solemn look on her face.

"I want to kiss you right now." She whispered.

"Well don't let me stop you." He whispered back.

He moved his hand up to cup her face as she moved toward him. When their lips were a breath away, she stopped, opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and closed the distance, meeting her lips in a wanted passionate kiss. She moved closer to him and felt his other hand move to her hip, gently touching the exposed skin where her tank top had ridden up a bit. She felt her heart jump about a million beats and a feeling of warmth spread throughout her body.

"ANYONE WANT TO GO FISHIN?" Sam pounded on the door causing the two of them to break apart.

Denise's eyes grew large and she started laughing as Jack pushed her back down on the bed and smothered her face with a pillow. She quickly shoved it away and was met with his lips on hers once more. When he broke quickly away he shook his head.

"That was not where that conversation was supposed to lead. You are an evil temptress Mrs. Sherwood." He pointed his finger at her and climbed out of bed, slowly, over the top of her, stopping and quickly kissing the tip of her nose.

"You need to go back out on the lake and think some more." He snorted as he pulled a pair of beige cargo shorts on and a green Hanes t-shirt over his head. "See ya downstairs." And with that he was out the door and down the stairs, following the smell of fresh cooked bacon.

When Denise finally arrived in the kitchen, she found everyone around the table laughing and discussing the plans for the day. Jack was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee and gently pushed a filled cup to the side for her. The sight was unnoticed by all but one man. She caught his eye and smiled receiving a worried look in return.

"Did you sleep well Denise?" Harriet asked.

"Uh, yes." She ducked her head and busied herself with doctoring her coffee.

"Did Jack behave himself? Didn't hear a peep out of the two of you last night." Harriet laughed.

Denise covered her laugh with her hand and gripped the edge of the counter for support as she knew there was no way she could turn and look at the group let alone answer that question. She was shaking from her laugh and finally gained her composure and stole a side glance at Jack with pleading eyes to save her, hoping he understood what she meant.

"The crickets were pretty loud last night." He announced as she burst into laughter again.


	8. Chapter 8

**CC Chapter 8**

_Hey Hey, so im totally stoked cause we are flying out for Arizona tomorrow, and I just realized I do need to take my laptop so I can write stories at night… DOH!... On to the story… I just cant get Getty in here so im going to have to change the whole write up of what this story is.. HAHAHA.. cant imagine that! I just read the Tiva Golf story and im laughing so hard.. go read that one everyone. Its great.. Ok.. time for some dancing, skinny dipping??, and mud fight. I think. Not sure yet! Read on, see what I come up with._

"Denise, lets go." Jack yelled from downstairs.

"What? Where are we going now?" She asked as she came walking slowly down the stairs.

She glanced out the window quickly as she heard a motorcycle take off down the road. "Was that Getty?"

"He left you this." Jack handed her an envelope and left her to read the letter.

_Denise, _

_I was hoping from the last couple months of knowing you that something could have sparked between us. Well it did spark but quickly frizzled away apparently. You are beautiful, smart and enchanting Denise and I wish you all the happiness. What we shared there for a while was wonderful. But seeing you this weekend with Jack shows me who you need to be with. He is a good guy. Not one that would wine and dine and romance you then take off or drop you at the drop of a hat and move on. I hope you figure out what is going on soon. He's crazy for you; I can tell by the way he looks at you. But, I would tell Frank soon that it's over. Don't keep dragging yourself through the mud, you deserve to be happy. With Jack._

_Love you always, _

_Getty_

Denise sighed and placed the letter back in the envelope. With Jack. The words repeated over and over in her head. When she turned toward the kitchen, her eyes met Jacks and she smiled. "I'm ready." She nodded toward the door as he winked at her and started in her direction.

"You don't seem curious now as to what I have planned." Jack pointed out.

"I trust you." She laughed.

"That's scary Denise. I wouldn't trust me one bit." He pushed her out the door and down the steps before she could change her mind.

"Okay I give, where are we going?" She finally asked as he opened the door of the old restored 57 Chevy.

"Town. To the I can't remember its name Festival." He smiled as she shook her head.

"A small town festival, I think I can handle that today." She smiled as she scooted closer to the middle of the seat receiving a smile from the man sitting behind the wheel.

"Might get out of control, you know. I've seen your type before." He smirked.

"Oh you have have you? And just what type am I Jack?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, beautiful woman, marries young, has a family, kids leave, she's bored and just goes on the wild rampage. You know." He answered and glanced over at her. He moved his hand from the steering wheel and took her hand in his, linking their fingers. "I like your type."

"You're forgetting one little detail. My type is still married." She looked down at their hands molded perfectly together.

Jack smiled and raised their hands to her face, pulling her over closer to him as he placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Then quit touching me." He whispered.

"You started it." She laughed as she smacked him in the arm with her free hand.

"Fine, give me my hand back, or shift to the next gear." He laughed when she quickly released his hand.

Jack shifted the truck into the next gear and smiled at the thoughts in his head. Beautiful woman sitting next to him in an old restored truck. Beautiful woman sitting entirely too close to him, MARRIED beautiful woman sitting enticingly close to him. He moved his hand to her leg and felt her eyes burning holes in him. He glanced over to her and raised his eyebrows to her. "What?" He laughed.

"YOU are the one touching me. I'm scooting over. Let go." She laughed as she slid over against the door and he joined in on the laughter. "You are going to cause me so much trouble."

"Just remember who kissed who first there sweetheart." He reached to down shift the truck as they neared the corner for town.

"Ya well just remember who climbed into who's bed first there sweetheart." She winked.

"I like it when you say sweetheart." He dodged another slap and just laughed

"You are…a pig." She searched for some big word in her head but pig sounded the best.

"Now, anyone else would of said hopeless, or … something but no, not you, Denise Sherwood, woman of many words comes up with PIG." He laughed.

"Shut up." She laughed as he pulled the truck to a stop and stepped out into the warm sunshine.

"Time for more charm." He smiled, turned around and offered Denise a hand out the drivers side.

Amazingly she accepted and he pulled her toward the edge of the seat, quickly stepping in place blocking her from moving anywhere but closer to him. He smiled as she just watched him moved closer to her. As his lips neared hers, she tilted her head and moved her hand to cup his face.

"Denise, oh my god, we have been looking for you everywhere." Roxie and Pamela came bounding up, breaking the near kiss and startling the two lovers.

"Oh, hi. You are not her husband and you are not Getty Dr. guy. Who are you?" Roxie asked as she came to a sudden stop.

Denise dropped her hand quickly and stood up, pushing Jack backwards just a bit, but keeping her hand clasped in his. She moved so she was standing directly in front of him making sure their hands were hidden.

"Jack." He answered and squeezed her hand.

"Jack. Good name. And you were just checking to see if she got the eyelash out of her eye?" Roxie asked as Denise let out a laugh.

"Yes, it's horrible to have an eyelash in your eye, man, she was in pain all the way over here." He smiled as Pamela burst into laughter.

"Her eye doesn't look red. Her cheeks do though." Roxie continued.

"She must be hot from the ride over. Being summer and all." Jack laughed knowing he had met his match and was dying quickly.

"Oh ya, that could be. Hot from the ride over huh Denise?" Roxie quickly turned on Denise.

"HA, uhm. Ya. Why are you here?" She asked trying to change the subject. She moved from her place by the pickup, releasing her hand holding with Jack.

Pamela caught the quick hand release move and smirked at her friend. She shook her head and smiled at the new Denise that had been introduced to them all. "Franks coming home. Monday morning."

"What? When, why?" Denise was trying to grasp the situation just handed to her.

"Well then, I guess I better turn up the power on the Jack charm then." Jack smiled as Denise just looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Come on ladies; let me be your escort for the day. All the men will be jealous of me with all these beautiful woman." Jack reached for Denise's hand and smiled, assuring her it would be alright.

"You're a definite sweet talker Jack. That get you in trouble much?" Roxie asked him.

"No." He looked straight ahead and smiled big as Roxie and Pamela both laughed.

"Denise, you okay?" Pamela asked her suddenly quiet friend.

"He's really coming home?" She asked.

"Better flip that charm lever fast big boy. Her eyes are glassing over." Roxie nudged Jack in the arm.

"I got it covered." He smiled and glanced at Denise. He met the worried look with a wink and pulled her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss. "I got it covered."

"Roxie, we have to get back, Chase just landed." Pamela was smiling as she flipped her phone closed.

"Denise, call us if you need us." Roxie kissed her friend on the cheek and helped herd the kids back to the van.

"Breath." Jack whispered as he pulled Denise into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

"I wanted another day to think." She replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know what to do. Your mind is made up. Now….. time to relax and have some fun. NO THINKING." He cupped her face and kissed her quickly as his aunt and uncle joined them.

"Denise, you left you phone at the house and it was ringing nonstop, so I answered it. It was your husband. He said he will be here first thing in the morning. His flight comes in early. Stay at the house and he will join you, that he thinks a vacation would be great for the both of you." Harriet announced with a worried look on her face.

"I think this would be a good night for some home brewed whiskey." Sam smiled big at Denise.

"Im thinking you are right on target Sam." She answered as she glanced back at Jack who had not released his embrace on her.

"That could add to the plans I have. I like that idea." Jack smiled as Denise looked worriedly at him.

"What plans?" She asked curiously.

"Ever sleep on a lake?" He asked laughing at the look on her face.

"Just don't let him leave the oars behind dear." Harriet snorted as Sam ducked away for the fried fish and hush puppy cook off.

"Should I be worried?" Denise asked.

"Just bring the whiskey and your…. Self." Jack replied as he slid his hand into hers.

"Whiskey, a boat, and two people on a lake at night. Why does that not comfort me?" Denise replied.

"Trust me." Jack winked.

"That hasn't been too good so far." She answered as they followed after Sam.

"Just trust me, you won't regret it." He answered.

"What time is he getting here?" Denise asked Harriet.

"He said 0700." Harriet answered and patted Denise on the arm with a look of comfort. "Don't worry dear. Everything will work out. You just need to relax tonight. It's going to be fine."

"Ya, till seven A.M." Denise moaned and glanced at the man standing beside her.

All hope bubbled back to the top of the kettle as she met his eyes and turned toward him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, lowering his head so his lips barely touched hers. "Don't breathe." He smiled and closed the distance, lightly touching his lips to hers, then moving away slowly. "Now, you can breathe." He smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at him, and breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

CC Chapter 9

The day was beautiful, the afternoon was spectacular, and the evening rolled in with a bang. After buying something from almost every vendor at the festival, Denise was on a major money high. Jack would just laugh each time she grabbed his hand and drug him into yet another tent. Candles, crowns, soaps, lotions, body sprays, quilts, everything was wonderful and helped Denise remember what it was like to be wild and crazy. She had somehow talked Jack into getting body art painted on him, and she laughed when he came out with a Navy anchor on his shoulder and Denise wrote under it.

"Why the anchor?" She asked suspiciously.

"Cause im taking you sailing tonight and you will forever call me your Sailor man." He smirked as she kissed him.

"OH I will will I? That sounds really cheesy you know." She was laughing to the point of holding her aching stomach.

"Yes, forever. I will be the master of the high seas, no wave I cannot conquer, no vessel I cannot man and no woman I cannot seduce in a..." He paused and looked at her.

"Rowboat," She finally caught a breath and took advantage of his pause. "You expect to sleep on a little row boat Jack?" She laughed as a little boy handed her a red balloon.

"Sleep?" He smiled as she turned and glared at him. "Yes. By all means, I mean to sleep on that little row boat. Now are we done shopping because the dance starts in just a little bit, along with those…things that explode in the sky?"

Denise started laughing again and wondered where in the world this man had actually been all her life. "Fireworks?" She answered him.

"That would be the word I was looking for. Yes Fireworks. They will also be exploding tonight in that little rowboat." He leaned in for a kiss as she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Ya, no I don't think so there Sailor." She smirked.

"SEE, I told you. Sailor.. add the man on there and you've got me for life." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on her neck.

"We need to put my stuff in the truck cowboy." She laughed and tried to turn away from him.

"Cowboy, sailor, you just can't be happy with one man can you?" He laughed as she swung around and punched him in the arm.

"Be nice." She ordered and stalked away from him, leaving him with all the packages to carry to the parking lot.

"Ill try." He snorted and watched her walk away from him.

As they returned to the party after dropping all the packages at the truck, the first firework exploded into the black sky. The crowd cheered and awed at the sight above them. After about ten minutes of the lights and noise, and the hugs and stolen kisses, Denise was ready to escape.

"Jack, lets go." She whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

With no arguing what-so-ever, Jack slipped his hand in hers and led the way to the truck, bound for that small cozy vessel on the wild ocean blue. Okay, small South Carolina lake. Live a little.

When they arrived back at the house, they quickly grabbed some extra blankets, pillows, night time snacks, a bottle of champagne from the fridge, and changed into clothes warm enough for their sailing adventure. They headed out the door and down the lightning bug lit trail to the lake, arms loaded with the supplies for the night. Jack quickly spread the blankets into a bed and helped Denise into the boat. As he stepped into the boat and pushed away from the dock, Denise quickly made sure the oars were where they were supposed to be. Jack settled down beside her and smiled.

Denise held up the bottle of champagne and laughed. "You forgot the glasses."

"We don't need glasses. I'm not afraid of your germs." He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips.

She leaned back and laughed. "My germs?" She layed back and looked at the stars as Jack leaned on his elbow and watched her. "What?" She smiled at him then sat up and grabbed the bottle from his hand.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are, especially when the twinkling stars reflect in your eyes." Jack answered.

Denise started laughing after she almost choked on the drink she had just inhaled. "Use that line often?" She asked as he pushed the bottle back to her lips.

"Drink more so you don't laugh at me next time I say something." He snorted.

"If I drink more I won't think straight Jack." She answered.

"Exactly what you're supposed to be doing tonight." He grabbed two pieces of pizza from the snack bag and handed Denise one.

"I would like to just forget about everything tonight." She answered.

"Then forget everything tonight." He smiled at her.

"I will. Just cause you said I can, sailor." She smiled back.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about sweetheart." He toasted his pizza with hers and jumped when a fish splashed in the water near the boat.

"Don't tell me you're scared." She laughed and pushed him in the chest.

"I'm not scared but when something goes bump in the night, you start thinking of Jaws. Any minute now the music will start." He replied.

Denise burst into a fit of laughter as a frog let out a loud croak, causing Jack to grip the side of the boat. "Oh my God, you obviously don't go out at night much do you… Sailor?" She joked.

"Hey Denise? Shut up and kiss me." He grabbed her head and leaned forward, attacking her lips with a heat of passion, but pulling away quickly causing the champagne to kick into overdrive and make the boat feel as though it were spinning in Denise's world.

"Okay, you win. This time." She laughed as they both lay back and watched the stars shooting across the sky.

"Close your eyes and make a wish." Jack whispered as Denise curled against him and closed her eyes. "Denise?" He glanced down at her and heard her breathing change into sleep mode. "Sleep well my love."

When the morning sun shown down upon the two sleeping sailors, they both stirred and opened their eyes. Denise realized it was morning and suddenly sat up in a state of shock.

"CRAP, what time is it?" She slapped Jack in the chest as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning to you too. WOW Jack, what a night that was. Better than I've ever had before Jack." He answered

"JACK." She yelled.

"7:05." He answered then grunted at the situation.

"Hurry. Row to shore." She grabbed an oar and started to row, when Jack took it out of her hand and got them back on the route to shore.

"DENISE." Franks voice bellowed from the shore as Denise cursed quietly and tried to think of a reason she was out overnight in a boat with a man.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP." She repeated.

"Well that's better than what you just mumbled. Don't worry." Jack said as they came to a stop at the boat dock and Frank leaned down for the tie rope.

"Frank." Denise was afraid to stand but stood carefully on weak legs.

"Denise, I'm not sure who he is or what you have been doing but I have a confession to make before you say anything. I messed up D, and I don't expect you to forgive me. I…. I had an affair. There I said it. I…expect you to be mad so… Damn, I just.. I can't do this anymore. I need to get away and think." Frank ran his hands through his hair and turned around to walk away. He suddenly stopped and dropped his hands to his side. "I'm sorry Denise. You deserve better." He walked away, down the trail, back to his car.

"Wow. That's not anything what I expected to happen." Jack said quietly, still in shock.

"Did I hear all that right?" Denise asked as she did sit there in shock.

"I think so.. affair, cant do this, need to think." Jack replied.

"That bastard. He cheated on me." Denise was watching the empty trail.

"As apposed to … oh I don't know, you kissing another man?" Jack received an evil glare.

"He cheated on me." She said quietly.

"I like it how you said bastard. Can you do that one again?" Jack smiled.

"Jack." She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "It's ok, cry. I'm here. I'm here." He reached over to the dock and pushed them away, setting sail back to the open sea.


End file.
